


I'll stop poking you. when you pay attention to me

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Annoyed Aaron, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Robert being annoying, Robert's a little jealous, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert annoys Aaron because he keeps poking him.





	I'll stop poking you. when you pay attention to me

 

Robert was on his laptop sorting out the accounts for the haulage company, 

and Aaron was playing call of duty black ops on the PlayStation. 

 

 20 minutes later Robert had finished doing the accounts for the company, 

he shut down his laptop. and then he put it away, 

 

Not knowing what else to do. he decided to go and see what Aaron was up too, 

he walked over to the sofa. and sat down next to Aaron, 

 

Robert watched what Aaron doing fort a while. and he was shooting people with a gun, and people 

were shooting him. it was kind of boring really or well... that's what Robert thought. things like this wasn't 

really his idea of fun, he didn't really play many video games. and if he did it was only cause Aaron wanted 

someone to play with him... but apart from that he didn't, 

 

After a couple of minutes Robert was getting really bored. so he decided to try and 

start a conversation with his husband, 

 

 ''Aaron'' Robert said

 

but he got no response 

 

''Aaron'' he said again, 

 

he still got response. 

 

 Robert let out a frustrated sigh. he didn't really want it 

to come to this, but desperate times called for

desperate measures. 

 

 Robert took his finger and he poked Aaron in the side a couple of times, 

 

"Robert" Aaron said. not taking his eyes off the screen. 

 

Robert smirked

"What?" he said

 

"Can you stop that?" Aaron said

 

"Nope" Robert said popping the p at the end.

 

 Robert took his finger and he poked Aaron in the side again. 

 

Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert. 

 ''Can you stop poking me Rob'' Aaron said a hint of annoyance in his voice, 

 

Robert smirked,

 

''I'll stop poking you. when you pay attention to me'' he said his voice full of amusement.

 

“Yes and I will” Aaron Said “once I’ve finished this game” 

 

“I can’t wait that long Aaron” Robert whined. 

 

Aaron shook his head and laughed 

“Yeah well... your going to have to try” he said went back to the game

 

Robert pouted and he folded his arms across his chest. Huffing as he did so, 

 

 Robert just sat and watched Aaron play call of duty. but he was so bored, he was

so, so bored. 

 

A smile crept upon Robert's lips, and he knew what would make

things less boring. 

 

 Robert took his finger and he poked Aaron in the side again, 

 

Aaron paused the game. he put the controller down, and he turned to look at Robert, 

 

''Right that's it'' he said, 

 

Robert looked at Aaron completely clueless.

''What's it?'' he said,

 

''I told you to stop, and you didn't listen to me did you?'' Aaron said frustrated.

 

 ''Yeah well... you didn't listen to me'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah that's cause i was in the middle of a game'' Aaron said. throwing his arms in the air,

 

''Yeah but still'' Robert said ''You should listen to me'' 

 

 ''Oh should i now'' Aaron responded 

 

''Yeah you should'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, 

''Oh yeah And if i don't'' he said. 

 

''That's for me too know and for you to find out'' Robert said, 

 

 Aaron smiled smugly.

 

 ''Oh is that so?'' he said, 

 

''Yeah it is'' Robert said proudly. 

 

''Tell me'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert shook his head. 

''No'' he said, 

 

''Tell me otherwise i'll tickle you again'' Aaron threatened jokingly, 

 

''You can't make me'' Robert said sassily. 

 

''Do you want to bet'' Aaron said, 

 

Get his hands and going to tickle Robert again. 

 

''Alright fine you win'' Robert said putting his hands up, 

 

Robert took his finger and he poked Aaron again. 

 

 ''You cheeky git'' Aaron said, ''You're really going to get it now'' 

 

Robert turned his head and he smirked,

''Oh what are you going to do'' he said as he moved his head in sassy manor. 

 

''Oh i could tell you'' Aaron said ''but i could show better than i could tell you''

 

Aaron leaned 

 

Aaron put his hands on either side of Robert. and started to tickle him, 

 

Robert falling back onto the sofa as he did so. 

 

“S-s-s-stop I-I-I-it” Robert said through laughter

 

 ''Are you going to stop?'' Aaron said. 

 

But Robert just grinned at him. and he didn't say nothing, 

 

So Aaron just tickled him again.

 

“Are you going to stop or not?” he said.  

 

 ''y-yes-i-i-p-promise'' Robert said through laughing,   

 

''Good i hope so'' Aaron said, he stopped tickling Robert. 

he picked up the controller. and he continued to play the game.

After about 10 minutes. he completed the round,

Aaron took the Controller and he put it on the coffee table in front of him. 

 Aaron turned to Robert. 

“I’ve finished this game” he Said “So what do you want”

 

“I just want you to pay attention to me instead of that game'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron laughed, 

''Ha ha Jealous much?'' he said his voice coloured with amusement. 

 

Robert folded his arms across his chest 

''I'm not jealous'' he said.

 

Aaron smiled smugly,

''Oh really?'' he said. 

 

Robert nodded,

 ''Yeah'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh and shook his head.

''Sure whatever you say Rob'' he said, ''But i think differently'' 

 

Robert just stared at him and scowled deeply, 

 ''Whatever'' he grumbled. his gaze adverting towards the floor. 

 

After a few seconds, Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Aww c'mon Rob Don't be like that'' Aaron said, ''I was just joking'' 

 

''Yeah you might've been'' Robert said ''But it still hurt'' 

 

''I'm sorry i didn't realise'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert huffed. 

''Yeah you didn't'' he said, 

 

''What can i do to make it up to you'' Aaron said. 

 

  Robert thought for a moment. and then he spoke up, 

''Well... you could start by kissing me'' he said. 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

''Kiss you?'' 

 

Robert hummed in agreement.

''Yeah'' he said, 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully.

 

''Uh.. very well'' Aaron said and he pecked Robert on 

the lips, 

 

And with that. Robert pressed his lips back to Aaron's and then they deepened the kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
